


The Victory of Defeat

by natblue_author



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Complete, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblue_author/pseuds/natblue_author
Summary: Percy must fight for his freedom against one of the most skilled warriors in over a century. If he fails, not only will he lose his freedom in the battle, his pride will also be stripped from him and he will become the laughingstock of Olympus. The best fighter against a living legend; who will have victory, and who will be defeated?





	The Victory of Defeat

"Do you think you can defeat me?" he gasped.

His opponent did not answer, instead she swung her deadly sharp sword in a graceful arc. The young man ducked smoothly, but you could see that he was getting tired. His own sword was lowered enough to show that he was very close to the brink of what he managed.

"I do not think anything," replied the young woman from in between her attacks. "I know I can beat you as easily as I blow out the candles when the night comes." She parried a blow with an almost contemptuous flick of her wrist. "You should know that Percy. No one has ever managed to win over me. "

With one last powerful blow she struck the man's sword from his grasp. The weapon whirled in the air before it with a definitive thud fell to the ground. With deadly precision she put the edge against her opponent's bare neck. Percy swallowed, and you could see the sweat bead in his face.

"But you must admit," he said. "I almost took you this time."

The woman snorted and looked amused at the defeated man. "You never had the shadow of a chance. Any last words? "

Percy stared defiantly into the eyes of this superior warrior. That he lost the battle was a humiliation in itself. But against a woman in addition! And so young! Sure, he had heard of this particular woman's almost legendary battles. About how she, with only a couple of knives and a broken arrow defeated five fully armed men. But he - Percy - was the best swordsman in Olympus. This defeat was a blow to his manly pride.

"I'd rather die," he replied angrily. He knew he was playing a high game. To answer so defiantly with such a voice when you were at a disadvantage was never wise. The woman just snorted again, which did not improve Percy's mood. She pressed the edge of the sword a little tighter against his neck, and Percy felt the skin under the cold metal knot together in protest.

"Any last words?" the woman asked again. Though the words suggested it was a question, the tone of her voice told Percy it was more of a request.

Percy lowered his eyes, defeated. "I give up," he muttered.

"What was that you said?"

"I said I give up!"

"That's what I thought," said the woman innocently. She removed her sword from Percy's throat, and immediately he could breathe easier. He stood up quickly, covered in dust. When he glanced at his opponent, he saw that she had a strange expression on hes face. Surely she could not be ...? But yes, that was it. The woman laughed at him. Percy blushed in humiliation. This was more than he could handle. To be defeated by a woman had been bad enough, but then to be laughed at. Laughed at and ridiculed, as if he were a mere mercenary without the slightest knowledge about weapons. He opened his mouth to give a bitter comment, but before he could say anything the woman acted in a way that Percy never could have foreseen. She held out her hand. Out of reflex Percy took it and shook it. To be a woman, she had a firm grip. Nearly to firm, thought Percy and grimaced silently when he withdrew his hand.

"Good game," said the woman. She had let out her hair, and it fell in dark cascades that stood in sharp contrast to her otherwise pale complexion.

Percy blushed again. Was she playing with him now? "You're just saying that," he murmured, not quite sure that the woman was honest. This was confirmed soon afterwards when she gave him a quick grin.

"You are quite right," she said cheerfully. Percy frowned again. "It was child's play. But, "she added, suddenly serious," that is no reason to be rude. You have nothing to be ashamed of. To be honest, I've met men with a hundred times worse weapons capability than you. "

Before Percy had time to reflect on this - was it a compliment? – a man with curly brown hair stepped forward and announced : "Our Lord has made his decision."

Silence settled over the arena, and Percy tensed involuntarily. It was now his fate would be decided.

Finally a mighty voice thundered over their heads. "I declare Thalia the winner. But the boy," Boy, thought Percy angry. Was that all he was? Only a boy to these strangers. "the boy is considered worthy. He will be given access to the city of Olympus, my home."

"Lord Zeus has made his decision!" the curly-haired man repeated in a loud voice.

In a haze, Percy saw the crowd rise and as a man shout out his victory. A hand grabbed his and Percy found himself once again staring into the woman's – Thalia's - eyes.

"Welcome to Olympus, cousin," she said with a smile. "It's been a while since last time."


End file.
